In a traditional display, connection terminals that connect the gate line and the gate driving circuit are disposed on the peripheral of the active display region, which leads to a wide frame of the display, thereby reducing the visual effect of the whole display. The wider the frame is, the worse the visual effect is. To solve the above problem, a known array substrate in which the gate connection line is L-shaped is proposed. A part of the gate connection line and the data line are disposed as overlapping with and parallel to each other, and the gate connection line and the data line are separated by the gate insulating layer. Similar to connection terminals of the data line and the data line driving circuit, the connection terminals of the gate connection line and the gate driving circuit are positioned in a region of the active display region which corresponds to the black matrix, thereby avoiding reserving a wider frame for the gate connection line and reducing the width of the display frame.
However, the technical solution brings another problem, that is, parts of the gate connection line and the data line disposed on the array substrate are disposed parallel each other, though there is the insulating layer therebetween, the close distance makes the cross-talk between the gate connection line and the data line serious, thereby degrading the image display quality of the display.